Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu
by Chic White
Summary: Sakura beru menyadari hal itu. Ketika selembar undangan ia terima. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya... *bad summary*


**Main chara :  
Genre : Romance/Angst  
Rate : T(jaga2)**

WARNING : OOC,AU,GAJE,ABAL2,IDE SEKILAS,AUTHOR SABLENGNYA GK KETULUNGAN, DE WE WE EL

Disarankan membaca fict ini sembari(?) mendengarkan lagu Someone Like You-Adele.  
Dan jangan lupa siapkan tisu setruk(?)...  
Biar lebih kerasa Angst-nya xD

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya membuat fict ini dan meminjam character di naruto...

Judul n ceritanya bakal sedikit banyak gak nyambung.*menurut aika-chan* xD  
so, klik tombol back jika tidak suka.  
Kalau suka, klik tombol Review di bawah. xD...

Okeh, camera, ROLLING n ACTION!

-Aku tak bisa Hidup Tanpamu-  


_Tes..._

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...  


Tetesan demi tetesan airmata meluncur dari manik Emerald milik gadis musim semi itu. Gadis yang selalu ceria apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan kini, Ia tengah menangis, menangisi sesuatu. Telapak tangan mungilnya kerap kali menyeka airmata yang tak mau berhenti sejenak itu.

"Airmata bodoh!"umpatnya kesal.

_Tes..._

Tes...

Tes...  
  
Sekeras apapun Ia menyangkal Airmata itu, Emerald-nya tetap meluncurkan airmata. Ia berdiri tepat di depan cermin rias-nya.  
Ia pandang wajahnya dari pantulan cermin itu.

"Ayo sakura, kau harus kuat!"ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura-nama gadis itu- mencoba tersenyum.

Namun nihil, yang Ia lihat di cermin hanyalah senyum miris.

"Argh!"

Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri yang tadi telah ditata rapi sehingga menjadi tak beraturan bentuk(?)nya.  
Sakura memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali. Ia menatap miris pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tubuh ideal-nya yang biasanya ia tutup dengan baju yang jauh dari kata feminim, kini memakai dress selutut. Dress yang sangat cocok di tubuh putih mulusnya. Ia meraih saputangan di samping meja rias itu, lalu menyeka wajah cantik jelita-nya.

Tanpa memoleskan make-up yang telah luntur karena airmatanya lagi, Ia meraih sebuah kertas(?) tebal dengan ukiran2 unik di atasnya. Kertas yang merupakan undangan.

Undangan pernikahan antara Hinata-sahabatnya- dengan seorang lelaki yang pernah mengisi hidupnya yang penuh warna, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Miris memang, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini.

Sakura menghapuskan semua bayangan angan2nya bersama Sasuke, dulu. Ia menapaki lantai rumah keluarga-nya itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu pergi kesana..."ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan nada khawatir.

"jangan khawatirkan aku Gaara. jika aku tak datang, dia pasti menganggap aku belum bisa Move On..."jawab Sakura kepada pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

Gaara menatap iba pada Sakura.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! aku tak perlu dikasihani!"protes(?) Sakura.

"Ma...maaf..."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

_Tes..._

Tes...

Tes...

Airmata kembali meluncur bebas di pipi Sakura.

"Hiks..."isakan kecil ikut keluar dari bibir ranum-nya.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Kau pasti dan harus bisa. aku yakin."ujar Gaara menyemangati.

Sakura menyeka airmatanya lagi.

'aku harus bisa'batinnya.

"Ayo..."

Dan mereka berdua masuk ke mobil milik Gaara, langsung menuju tempat dimana pernikahan SasuHina diadakan.  
Namun, kota konoha yang bisa dibilang padat ternyata sedang mengalami kemacetan total.

"Bagaimana ini?"ujar Gaara kesal.

Sakura tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia tolehkan(?) kepalanya ke arah samping, tepat ke arah taman Kota Konoha.  
Terbayang kembali masa-masa kebersamaan Ia dan Sasuke di taman itu.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Sasuke-kun! mau apa kita kesini?"tanya Sakura._

"Err... jalan-jalan..."jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Eng? apa gak ada kerjaan lain Sasuke-kun? aku bosaaan..."ujar Sakura.  


_Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura di bangku taman.  
_

_"Huwah... aku bosan! kenapa tidak ke gym sajaa? atau Game Center?!"protes Sakura lagi._

"Hn...Cerewet."

"Daripada sasuke-kun yang irit kata?"cibir sakura sembari memanyun(?)kan bibir ranum-nya.  


_Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di kantong celana-nya, sebuah jepit. Dan akhirnya menyematkan jepit lucu itu di surai merah muda Sakura._

_Sakura meraba-raba jepit itu.  
_

_"Eng... Jepit?"tanyanya bingung._

"Err... ya... dengan begitu kau terlihat... Cantik."jelas Sasuke dengan rona tipis di pipi porselen-nya.  


**_BLUSH_**_  
_

_"Memangnya kalau jepit ini dilepas Aku tidak cantik?!"ujar Sakura kembali memprotes.  
walaupun hati n wajahnya yang memerah berkata lain.  
_

_"Hn..."_

"Gah!"  


_"Saskeeeyyy-kuuuunnn!"_

_**BLETAK**___

"Hn... apa?"tanya Sasuke setelah menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Ittaii~... Bagaimana caranya menggambarmu? aku tak bisa menggambar! hah! dasar sensei menyebalkaaaannn!"ucap Sakura.

"Gambar saja sebisamu."

Sakura mendengus kesal, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan buku sketsa miliknya.

"Hn... Selesai."ujar Sasuke tak lama setelah itu.

Sakura merebut buku sketsa Sasuke. Emerald-nya melotot ke arah gambar Sasuke.

"Huwaaa! Apa2an rona2 merah ini! Aku terlihat terlalu centil dengan rambut diurai seperti itu! Dan hei! kenapa kau menggambarku dengan backround bunga2 dan daun berguguran!?"protes Sakura.

_Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Sakura.  
_

_"Ma...ma..mau apa kau?"_

Sasuke melepas ikatan rambut Sakura dan membuatnya menari-nari bebas diterpa angin musim gugur. Sebuah(?) daun gugur dan mendarat di kepala Sakura. Sasuke menyingkirkan daun itu, lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura juga memundurkan kepala-nya. 

_Naas(?), dibelakang Sakura adalah Pohon besar, alhasil Sakura tak bisa menghindari Sasuke. wajah mereka semakin berdekatan, _

_DAN..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
CUP

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum Sakura dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Emerald sakura terbelalak lebar. Sasuke kembali menjauhkan badannya ke tempat awal(?). Pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

_**Wussshhh**___

Angin kembali berhembus, menggugurkan sebagian daun dari pohon yang ada di dekat mereka.  


_"Sekarang sama kan?"ujar Sasuke kalem sembari menunjukkan hasil gambarannya di depan wajah Sakura._

_**BLUSH**___

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"  


_"Brrr..."_

Sakura menggigil. Sasuke menatap khawatir.

_"Kau kedinginan?"tanya Sasuke._

"Tidak... brr."balas Sakura berbohong.

"Dari waktu aku menembakmu kau tak bisa berbohong Sakura... apalagi di depanmu ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihmu sendiri."ujar Sasuke sembari memakaikan jaketnya yang anti-air ke badan sakura.

"Tumben cerewet..."cibir Sakura.  


_Sasuke yang sudah hapal sifat kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil._

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Konoha.  


_"Huwaa... kapan reda-nya? Sudah kubilang tidak perlu ke taman konoha hari ini saskey!"ucap Sakura setengah teriak.  
_

_Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura.  
_

_"Biar kau tidak terlalu dingin..."_

"Ini bukan masalah dinginnya sasuke! tapi masalah kapan aku nyampe rumah? nanti Sasori-nii mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Hn."

"Adakah huruf lain yang bisa kau katakan saskey -HMMPPH!"

_**BLUSSHHHH**__  
_

_"Untuk membuatmu diam ternyata hanya perlu melakukan itu saja ya..."ujar Sasuke disertai kekehan.  
_

_Sakura Blushing berat.  
_

_"KYA! SASUKE!"  
_

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**__

Tes...

setetes Airmata kembali meliuncur.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Gaara menghela nafas.

"jangan pikirkan dia terus..."ujar Gaara.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

Dan lama setelah itu, mobil Gaara pun dapat melaju menuju tempat tujuan mereka. walaupun mereka sudah terlambat 2 jam karena kemacetan jalanan kota Konoha.

~Sesampainya~

Sakura menatap taman di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Taman yang telah disulap menjadi tempat yang sangat indah khas tempat pernikahan(?).  
Taman tempat hari bersejarah(?) yang membuatnya sempat terpuruk karena harus berpisah dengan Sasuke. Gaara menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura menoleh.

"Jangan nangis disini oke? nanti cap cewek tomboy di dirimu itu bisa terhapus dengan mudahnya..."ujar Gaara disertai kekehan.

Sakura memukul lengan Gaara pelan.

"Dasar kau ni Panda..."

"Hey hey! apa2an Panda itu!"protes Gaara.

Sakura tertawa ringan, dan tersenyum simpul.

"Thanks Gaara... kau memang sahabatku..."

"Apapun untukmu akan kulakukan. "

Sakura dan Gaara memberikan Undangan mereka ke penjaga di gerbang(?).

Kemudian mereka memasuki tempat itu.

_Tap..._

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Di depan sana, Ia melihat Sasuke sangat gagah dengan tuxedo-nya.  
Kembali terbayang suatu ingatan yang ingin Ia hapus tentang tempat ini.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Yo sasuke-kun... sudah lama menungguku?"ujar Sakura ceria seperti biasa._

"Hn... belum terlalu..."

Sasuke membuka topi Sport yang Sakura kenakan. Sakura kembali merebutnya.

"jangan buka topi-ku... aku sedang PW memakainya!"protes Sakura.

Sasuke menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Saku..."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau... err... lebih feminim... sedikit?"ujar Sasuke ragu.

Sakura men-deathglare Sasuke.

"Berapa kali kubilang padamu aku suka gayaku yg sekarang... Aku tak mau memakai rok2 itu! apalagi me-make-up wajahku... huffft "  


_Sasuke menghela nafas.  
_

_"Yah... dikit2 aja... bisa kan?"ujar Sasuke lagi.  
_

_"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ini?"tuntut Sakura.  
_

_Sasuke gelagapan.  
_

_"Gara2 teman2mu itu ya? apa yang mereka mau sih!"_

_"Jangan salahkan mereka! ini juga demi kebaikanmu sakura!"bentak Sasuke tanpa sadar._

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Ohh... bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kau suka diriku apa adanya? lalu kenapa kau terpengaruh omongan mereka!"jawab Sakura membentak juga.

"Tapi ini demi Dirimu juga! aku sudah bosan mendengar kau ditertawakan oleh teman2ku... gaya dan kelakuanmu yang lebih ke arah laki2!"timpal Sasuke.

"Kau malu ya punya kekasih tomboy sepertiku?"gumam Sakura miris.

"Bukan begitu... tapi aku hanya tak mau mendengar mereka kembali seperti itu. Aku juga ingin memiliki seorang kekasih yang feminim!"

Sakura terdiam seribu rupiah _***plak*.**_  
***reader : woy thor! ini fanfict serius! jangan campurin humor garing !  
author : -nyengir-***

ralat :

_Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa._

"Aku ingin seperti teman2ku yang kekasihnya dipuji cantik. sedangkan giliranku, mereka malah menertawakanku..."

"Hanya karena omongan teman kuliah-mu kau jadi begitu?! OKE! kalau kau ingin cewek feminim, CARI CEWEK YANG LAIN!KITA PUTUS!"

_Sasuke terbelalak._

"Ma..maaf saku... aku tak bermaksud... aku hanya ingin kau berubah."

"...SUDAHLAH!"

Tes...

Tes...

dan Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyesali keinginannya(?) itu.

_**FLASHBACK OFF  
**_  
_Tes..._

Tes...  
  
"SAKURA?!"

"sakura... aku ke belakang dulu..."ujar gaara sembari meninggalkan Sakura.

_Tes..._

Tes...

Emerald Sakura kembali meluncurkan Airmata bening setelah melihat siapa yang tadi meneriakkan namanya dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Itu kau kan Sakura?!"pekik lelaki tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Hai..."

Lelaki dihadapannya terlihat khawatir melihat Sakura meneteskan airmata terus.

"...Sasu...ke."

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang... ke...kenapa kau menangis?"ujar lelaki tersebut a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia... akhirnya kau menikah juga..."jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar, berbohong.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia berhasil mengelabui seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Terimakasih kau mau dating dan berbahagia atas pernikahan ini... tapi kau benar2 tidak apa2 kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ma...maafkan aku... waktu i..itu..."

"Sudahlah sasu... tak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu. toh kau tak akan kembali..."potong Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Sa...sakura... Cherry..."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! kau sudah memiliki pasangan!"

"Kalau boleh memilih... aku lebih memilihmu...Cherry..."

"Sudahlah sasu!"

Sasuke bungkam. Emerald Sakura semakin deras meneteskan Airmata. Sakura pun berbalik menghadap ke Sasuke. Dan sebelah tangannya Ia gunakan untuk memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat ortumu menjodohkanmu dengan... Hinata-chan... dan Hinata-chan berhasil membuatmu kembali. Bahkan lebih baik."ucap Sakura.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Aku harap... kalian bahagia ya?"

"Sakura..."

"Aku mohon... jangan... lupakan... aku."

_Tes..._

Tes...

Kali ini Airmata meluncur dari manik Onyx Sasuke.

"Aku pasti selalu mengingatmu... Cherry. Dan selalu mencintaimu..."

Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke pada lengannya.

"Selamat tinggal... saskey-kun..."

Sakura berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Maafkan aku... Sakura..."

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari. Sasuke mengejarnya .

"Mungkin kita akan bersatu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya...sasuke... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."gumam Sakura.

Airmata semakin deras meluncur dipipinya. Terdengar suara Halilintar dan Hujan pun mengguyur kembali Kota Konoha.

Sakura berhenti tepat di tengah jalan raya. Hujan deras itu membuat badannya basah kuyub dalam sekejab.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku juga ingin bersamamu selamanya Sasuke-kun..."

Kembali terbayang di memori-nya saat Sasuke mengatakan impiannya setelah selesai kuliah dan kerja. Hal pertama yang ia ingin lakukan adalah menikah dengan Sakura. Sudah terancang bagaimana itu dan ini-nya oleh Sasuke.

**_TIIN...TIIN..._**

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke..."gumamnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan membentangkan lengannya. Bus yang hanya berjarak 5m dari tempatnya yg sekarang itu semakin dekat dan dekat.

"SAKURAAA!"

**_CKIIIITTT BRAKK!_**

"ugh,"

Tubuh Sakura terpental jauh, sampai akhirnya mendarat(?) kembali di jalan aspal. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Sasuke dan Gaara berlari ke arah jasad tak bernyawa Sakura.

"Cherry..."

Gaara menatap sedih pada tubuh tak berdaya sang sahabat yang sangat Ia sayang layaknya seorang saudara yg sedang di dekap erat oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

**_GLEGAARRRR!_**

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Tak jauh dari sana, tampak sesosok Gadis Cantik berambut merah muda yang tembus pandang(?). Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat Gaara menoleh kearahnya.

"Selamat tinggal"

'I do this cause I can't life without you saskey-kun…'

**THE END**

**HUWAAAAAAAA….!**

***Nangis2 gaje***

**Gimana nih hikshiks(?**

**Reader-san suka gak?**

**Kalo gaje gomeeeennnnnnnnn**

***sujud2 ampe inti bumi***

**See you next week! **

**Soalnya aika mau UAS dulu minggu depan… so gk boleh ke warnet dlu…**

**Yang mau nanya-nanya ato apalah itu bias hubungin Aika-chan di fb,**

**Search aja Melati Widia Puspitasari.**

**Bubayyyy**

**Sign's **

**Aika-chan**


End file.
